Knife Party
|level required = 2}} '''Knife Party is a map in Pixel Gun 3D introduced in the 6.3.0 update. Only melee weapons can be used. Appearance The layout includes a throne made entirely out of melee weapons including two Katanas, a bloody Scythe, and many other various melee weapons, there are also several small chairs, a courtyard area with a bridge surrounded by lava. If you go out on the dirt path surrounding the whole map (and being surrounded by lava), you can see ammo packs floating above the lava. At times, the dragon can be seen, but can not be attacked even if you are in close range with it. It is possible to jump out on the top/outside of the map with the Ninja Tabi boots and other anti-gravity equipment and potions. There's also torches around the place. A red carpet also leads to the throne of the knives on the stairs. Strategy *Equip a pet like "T-REX" or Fairy Beast or Turkey in order to obtain extra kills. *Stay away from the lava that is in the interior and the exterior of the castle. *Do not expect to use other weapons, since this map only permits Melee weapons, contrary to what the existence of an ammo pack (actually a decoration part of the map) suggests. *Use area damage Melee weapons in order to make killing easier for you. *Get to a higher ground, e.g. the throne of knifes or on top of the wall, so they cannot hit you. *Use A Fire Orb , Electrosphere, Healing Staff or Storm Hammer to Increase Your Chances Of Winning. * If you spawn in the Throne Room, try not to clump together with your teammates. Although it might seem that you have strength in numbers, there are several melee weapons that can wipe out large groups. **The Combat Yo-Yo can pierce targets, and the Yo-Yo can travel quite a fair distance forward. If the user sweeps the Yo-Yo across your team, they could kill all of you or injure you severely. **Area damage melees like the Storm Hammer, Runic Hammer and the Electrosphere can deal great damage up close, and their area of effect reaches behind them, too. If they decide to dive into your team's ranks, they could deal significant damage. *If you spawn in the maze part of the map, try to avoid blindly running into the throne room. The enemy will be waiting there, and in coordinated groups they can easily kill individual invaders. Theme It's mostly a castle with lava surrounding it with a dragon on the red tower. It has rooms that leads to a dead end or the throne with the melee weapons. Trivia *The Throne of Melee weapons is probably a reference to the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones. *This is the first map to date that restricts weaponry to only one type.The second map restricted to specific weapons is the map Sniper Forts. *The skulls resemble the Rank 13 symbol, but now changed through updates rank 13 is no longer that symbol. *For some reason ammo packs could be found in the map even thought this map only uses melee weapons. *There was a glitch which involves the player getting to use weapons other than just melee. *Ammo packs can be found in the lava, but is useless considering only melee weapons are usable in this map. In the 8.0.0. update, ammo packs can be seen on the bridge. *There is a current glitch that you can go through under the middle red skull between the teeth. *The throne in this map appears in the Castle (Campaign) level. *It is most likely named after Knife Party, an Australian duo that specializes on electronic music. *Gadgets are disabled in Knife Party. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-18-44.png|The throne of melee weapons. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-18-56.png|The throne room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-20-59.png|The three skulls. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-21-07.png|The endless sea of lava surrounding the map. IMG 0383.PNG|Ammo packs floating above the lava, outside of map. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-21-32.png|The exterior of the throne room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-22-14.png|The whole map from the front. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-23-53.png|The dragon on the middle skull. Screenshot_2014-07-11-10-24-05.png|The whole map from a bird's eye view. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed